Un mundo después d la guerra
by happy-sagara
Summary: se imaginan a los pilotos d gundam reencontrados, viviendo juntos y en la universidad??! yo sI!!!! :P
1. Default Chapter

Un mundo después d la guerra  
  
Luego d q la guerra acabó, nuestros amigos Dúo, Quatre, Heero, Trowa y Wufei, se quedaron desafortunadamente sin hospedaje; al regresar todos los soldados a casa y disminuir el # d muertos, los cuartos libres no abundaban en el espacio (decidieron quedarse a vivir en el espacio x las razones q verán luego). Era un día tranquilo en una colonia d algún rincón del espacio, un chico d cabello largo y castaño, ojos azules y una amplia sonrisa caminaba x la calle con la vista en el cielo: Q bello día! Es una lástima q las noches no sean tan calurosas, la parte trasera d un basurero no es el mejor lugar para dormir! - suspiró resignado - y más aun cuando las fogatas se apagan x las lluvias d verano... auch!!!! - dijo al chocar d frente con otro chico d pelo corto y castaño, ojos azul oscuro y una expresión malhumorada q enseguida reconoció. Heero!! Hola amigo, cómo has estado? Oh lo siento mucho, no me fijaba x donde caminaba. Ajá - respondió sin un cambio en su expresión Heero. Y dime q haces aquí? Misión. No has cambiado nada amigo, pensé q Relena había suavizado un poco tu corazón. No me lo recuerdes - replicó el otro. Tranquilo, solo bromeaba, y dime xq decidiste quedarte en el espacio? Creo q es obvio. Oh, discúlpame!! Siempre es mi culpa x molestarte!! - repondió Dúo ofendido. Pues la verdad.... sí. Pero supongo q t diré, xq... - en ese momento, d una avioneta q echaba humo y toda maltrecha salió una voz tan horrible... tan odiosa... tan patética q no podía ser confundida... Heero!!!!! RELENA!!! NO!!!! Corre Dúo, corre!! Espera Heero, sé q tenemos futuro juntos!!! - gritó la loca d Relena con un amplificador desde la avioneta - Oh no, mi cabello!!! - gritó al enredársele en la hélice - esperen, si la hélice está aquí, se cayó d la avioneta!!! - en ese momento la avioneta-chatarra se desplomó llevándose el pelo d Relena como corbata. X fin... escapé - respiró agitado Heero. X eso t quedaste en el espacio?? Pensé q Relena no estaría tan desquiciada como para dejar su asociación Peacecraft d maniáticos pacifistas en la Tierra, pero me ha seguido hasta el espacio. T ofrecería un lugar para esconderte, pero no creo q haya espacio para 2 personas en la buhardilla del basurero. Basurero? Creo q t tomas muy en serio lo d ¨ pon la basura en su lugar ¨ . Muy gracioso, a veces me desesperas Heero!!! - gritó Dúo, x un segundo, fugazmente, una d esas mini sonrisas típicas en la boca d Heero q se curvó ligeramente. Mmmm... sí, los humanos son tan poco práticos q no han aprendido a reducir su número sistemáticamente y expandiéndose más rápido q su civili... Heero... sé q extrañas aterrorizar a nuestros compañeros d clases con tus extraños reportes posapocalípticos acerca d la imperfección humana, pero deberías simplemente decir q tú tampoco tienes alojamiento, q dices? Naa, y a dónde ibas q no t fijabas x donde caminabas? - gruñó. Es cierto!! El mercado d chatarra ya debe estar cerrado! Ahora como comere hoy?? Vendes basura para comer? Hey! Uno debe hacer lo q pueda para sobrevivir, y dónde t quedas tú? En las alcantarillas. Q??? Debes estar bromeando!! Es fresco. No t sientes solo? - (pésima pregunta para un Heero *_*U). No creerías la cant. D habitantes q hay allí. Iu!!! Prefiero no imaginármelo!! Debes aprender a tratar a las personas. Xq...? Un ser humano no puede vivir solo sin hablar con nadie!!! Q gran consejo, nunca lo olvidaré - gruñó sarcásticamente Heero. Olvídalo!! X cierto, a dónde ibas tú? Iba a cazar mi comida. Cómo?? Querrás decir q ibas a comprarla. No, quiero decir q en la pradera hay mucho alimento. Heero!! Eso es infrahumano!!.. ahora q lo pienso, pareciera q no fueras humano!! Y...? Vamos!! Yo t disparo la comida... Inténtalo - dijo Heero poniéndose en guardia. No!!!! Quiero decir q t invito a comer. Ahh... y cómo si eres tan... pobre? Eres muy cruel!! Sólo tenías q decir q no, iré a ver a un amigo para q me preste dinero... Bien, d cualquier forma supongo q así no gastaré mis flechas. Heero!! Ya deja d pensar como cavernícola, compórtate como alguien normal!! Dijiste algo? AH!!! Vámonos ya. T lo agradezco mucho!! T pagaré en cuanto pueda - agradecía una y otra vez Dúo a su amigo en la puerta. No hay d q Dúo!! Hasta pronto!! Adiós! Gracias! Heero, no vas a decir algo? - dijo Dúo con dándole un codazo. Q? Auch, sí, sí...mmm... argg..., tu casa tiene...tiene muchas goteras. Q???? - exclamó Dúo o_0 Sí!!! Eso es!! Jajajajajajajajaja, hasta mi alcantarilla está más seca!! Parece un queso gruyere, jajajajajajajaja!!!! Cómo dices? - preguntó el amigo d Dúo. Y además... Bueno ya nos vamos, adiós!!! - interrumpió Dúo empujando a Heero. Pero aún no he terminado!! Déjalo, mi amigo es muy bromista jejeje adiós, gracias!! - n_nU Heero cómo se t ocurre decir eso??!!!debes ser amable con los demás!! - lo reprendió camino a la tienda. Dije algo malo? Q?!!! No sé ni para q lo intento!!!! Tenías razón, es divertido tratar a las personas. Eh?? Yo no quería decir eso!!! Lo q trataba d... sólo olvídalo, quieres?? Y dónde comeremos? - preguntó Heero volteando hacia otro lado y q aparentemente no había escuchado nada d lo q dijo Dúo. XD no escuchaste nada d lo q dije???? **U_U** Muévete Dúo!! La fila se ve muy larga y no pienso esperar 3 horas, si lo hubiera sabido ya hubiera armado mi trampa y estaría disfrutando mi carne d... Muy bien, ya basta!!!!, tú quédate ahí sin hablar con nadie y yo me formaré!! Vaya!! Tenías razón, todo sale bien cuando eres amable. Creo q voy a desmayarme, no hagas nada hasta q regrese. Mmm? Este tipo nunca ha escuchado ni a su progenitora!!! - dijo Dúo dándose media vuelta. Gracias x su compra!! - sonrió alegre el cajero. Ay, si tan solo fuera posible q Heero fuese igual d amable - suspiró Dúo. Oye muévete, no tengo todo el día - gritó Heero. Bueno, sabe? Conozco una escuela d modales muy buena donde puede ser posible. Mmmm....  
  
Flashback  
  
Listo Heero!! Ya estás inscrito en la mejor academia d buenos modales d la región!! No sé cómo me convenciste. Vamos vas a divertirte!! Tal vez puedas hacer nuevos amigos! (Mirada asesina d Heero) Hasta t hice tu almuerzo!! Seguro sabe horrible. Hey!! Para tu info. Tomé clases d cocina y fui el mejor d mi clase!! - pero ya entonces Heero se alejaba con una pequeña mochila al hombro. Snif... Heero ya es tan independiente. Lo conoces? - preguntó un chico d la escuela a Heero. Mmm... na - respondió Heero. Al final del curso: Señor Dúo, Heero es obviamente un chico muy... especial. Oh, sí d eso estoy seguro - dijo Dúo orgulloso. Lo q queremos decir es q... Heero ha roto todas nuestras expectativas... Lo ves Heero?? Siempre dije q serías el mejor d tu generación. Señor Dúo tratamos d decirle q Heero es un fenómeno!! - gritó la directora Vamos no es para tanto!! - dijo Dúo orgulloso.Es poco decir, nos volvió locos!! - gritó un pobre maestro. Sus ensayos fueron exagerados!! Heero!! No puedo creerlo!! Escuchaste?? T aman!! Señor Dúo!! Heero es un desastre!! Reprobó todo!! - gritaron todos a la vez. Q...? es cierto Heero? - preguntó Dúo sin voz. Ya me puedo ir?? - preguntó Heero con voz inexpresiva. - TODOS.- O_0U!!???? **u_u** estuve tan cerca!!!!!! X un segundo Heero parecía tan humano - Dúo decepcionado. Lo sentimos, señor, reciba nuestro pésame - maestros. Oigan!! Es un poco extraño pero... tampoco es un caso perdido, verdad?? Arggg... emm, hora de la comida - dijeron los maestros yéndose. Pero... pero son las 7 a.m., ahhh, ya no importa, vámonos Heero - murmuró Dúo. Podemos volver el prox. Año? - preguntó Heero. No!!!!!!!!! - gritó Dúo.  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
- Na, es imposible - dijo Dúo al terminar d contar la anédocta d cuando trató d enseñarle modales a Heero hacía unos años. Q triste, lo sentimos mucho x ud. - le decía la gente congregada a su alrededor a Dúo dandole palmaditas en la espalda. Hey!!! Uds. escucharon todo esto?? - exclamó Dúo. Ya es hora d irnos, adiós!! - decía la gente sonriendo y saliendo. ¨ Gente chismosa sin nada q hacer! ¨ - pensaba Dúo llevándole a Heero su Small packet con refresco y albóndiga d carne. Hasta los conejos d pradera tienen carne más jugosa! Cállate y come Heero!! - replicó Dúo devorando su albóndiga a mordidas. Dúo, realmente tenías q estar muerto d hambre, aunq claro q yo puedo aguantar una semana sin comer x mi entrenamiento... - cuando Dúo le pone el resto del albondigón en la boca para callarlo. Chomp, gagalkoi - decía Heero tragándose el albondigón. Deberíamos comer albóndigas más seguido - dijo alegremente Dúo n_n Mientras, en otra parte d esa misma colonia... Casi está desembercada toda la mercancía señor - dijo un capitán. Se lo agradezco mucho - repondió un chico (. Debería ir a descansar señor, no ha dormido bien hace 4 días - le dijo un siriviente suyo. Pero, este negocio es importante... No se preocupe, yo y los muchachos nos haremos cargo d todo. Gracias, siempre puedo contar contigo Rashid - le dijo el muchacho rubio. Luego d caminar un rato saliendo del muelle, Quatre recordó algo importante: Creo q hubiera descansado mejor si hubiera recordado q desde q doné mi mansión no tenemos donde quedarnos - n_nU siguió caminando sin rumbo contemplando todos los edificios y a la gente q pasaba. Ya deben haber desembercado todo, quisiera saber si llegó en buen estado... - acababa d decir esto cuando un joven alto y esbelto le cerró el paso con su bicicleta, llevaba un uniforme llamativo y gracioso y esto no le hacía mucha gracia con un gorrito de carta y rayas azules y amarillas. Telegrama del señor Rashid, gracias x usar nuestro increible sistema d rastreo y entrega para el señor... Trowa?? Eres tú amigo? - preguntó Quatre. Quatre? Q sorpresa - repondió Trowa levantando una ceja y con rostro serio. ( me alegra verte!!! Hace mucho q no se nada d los demás! No has cambiado - repondió Trowa lo q para él puede ser ¨ feliz ¨. Tú tampoco! Cómo he extrañado a todo el grupo... q has hecho? Pensé q seguirías en el circo espacial. Mmmm, necesitaba + dinero y así puedo viajar más seguido y hago más ejercicio... - sin mencionar q quería escapar d la loca de Catherine. Q bueno!! Si no tal vez no nos hubiéramos encontrado. Sí, tal vez - respondió Trowa con su ¨ brillante sonrisa ¨. Cielos Trowa!! Es la primera vez q t veo sonreír! Gracias! Creo q x fin pude ser como mi modelo a seguir para ser + expresivo en mis emociones. Quién? La persona + espontánea y amigable q conozco!! Pues Heero!!! O_0????!!!!! Heero?!?!?! Estás seguro? Claro!!! Acaso no es el mejor para expresar sus sentimientos? ¨ Si llamas expresar sentimientos a matar a todo quien se t ponga en frente supongo q sí ¨ . Decías algo? Err, no nada!! Sí, q tienes razón ( - respondió Quatre n_nU Por cierto, ¿cuánto falta para q acabe tu ronda? Fue la última entrega. ¿T gustaría ir a almorzar? Eee... no veo xq no. Genial ^ ^ Pero primero debo hacer algo... - dijo Trowa. Q? Cambiarme d ropa ¬¬ Jajaja, de acuerdo. Mientras, en otrooo lado de la ciudad... Ya acabaste Wufei? - preguntó un tipo gigantesco y peludo con pinta de motociclista. Es mi última ronda - respondió Wufei con una cerveza en la mano. T esperamos como siempre esta noche? Seguro, lo apostaremos todo. Genial! Nos veremos entonces... Claro - dijo terminando de un trago su bebida. Hey pero procura que no t arresten d nuevo, eh? Tú déjamelo a mi... - dijo Wufei sonriendo (Wufei + cerveza + volante = cárcel de alta seguridad :P)  
  
Y dónde vives ahora Trowa? Según me dijiste vendiste tu camper. Bueeenoo, la verdad el jefe del circo se enojó tanto cuando renuncié que le tuve que devolver el camper -_-U No era tuyo?? Nooo... me lo prestaban en el trabajo n_nU jejejejeje Cielos ^^U q cosas De hecho... - dijo Trowa un poco nervioso. Q pasa? Me preguntaba si no me podrías recibir en tu casa hasta q pudiera encontrar un lugar... sería pronto lo prometo!! Sería un placer!!! Pero... ¿? Yo tampoco tengo casa XD -_-U oh - fue lo único q pudo decir Trowa. Jejejeje bueno n_nU no pero leí q x aquí vendían unos apartamentos en buen estado y a buen precio, quieres verlos? - Trowa se preguntó a qué se referiría Quatre con ¨ buen precio ¨ siendo millonario, lo pensó y respondió: Claro. Mientras Wufei era presa del alcohol y dirigía la combi d la q era conductor a 1000 km/hora, por lo q obviamente nadie quería subirse... x fin llegó a la última parada... Listo!, ahora sólo tendremos q esperar a la combi y llegaremos - sonrió Quatre. No es esa..? Sí!!! Señor conductor!! Alto x favor! - Wufei frenó y se detuvo girando 180° Bienvenidos al Inu-kami, suban y abróchense los cinturones!!!! - Quatre y Trowa subieron d un salto antes d q Wufei continuara su loca carrera. Esteee... ya casi llegamos ^ ^U - dijo Quatre mientras viajaban a la velocidad del rayo. No crees q las autoridades lo detengan x esto? Dudo q puedan verlo ñ_n ¬¬ oh Oye amigo cuidado!!!!!!! - gritó un conductor con el que casi choca Wufei. Ajá!!! Con que quieres retarme eh?? Crees que puedes ganarme?? Lo crees?? LO CREES? - gritó Wufei. D q hablas amigo? - preguntó asustado el pobre conductor. Pues yo t enseñaré!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! 0_o Wu...Wufei cálmate, el señor sólo dijo que tuvieras un poco más de cuidado - dijo Quatre. Pues bien!!! Acepto tu reto!! Veamos quién llega más rápido a destino jajajajajjajaja!!!! - rió Wufei como un lunático (si creen q esto lo causó la cerveza, pues no! Es Wufei solito... deberían verlo cuando sí se le pasa mano o_0 gulp). Estás loco!!! - gritó el conductor acelerando a toda prisa. No me ganarás!!!!! - Wufei aceleró hasta el tope y persiguió al pobre chofer por toda la cuadra hasta que al fin... Wiuuu wiuuu wiuuu!!! - llegó la policía. Señor Wufei! Es la quinta vez esta semana q tenemos quejas de usted. Ah, o sea q yo no puedo divertirme pero ustedes sí pueden ir a comer donas!!! - exclamó Wufei. Ejem... Wufei, no creo q sea buena idea hacer enojar al oficial n__nU - comentó Quatrecito. Casi me mata!!! - gritó el otro conductor. Eso... eso fue xq... xq quería decirle q sus luces traseras no funcionaban! - exclamó Quatre en un intento desesperado x ayudar a Wufi. 0_o??! Q?? - dijeron todos. Ah bueno! Eso es diferente ^^ - dijeron los oficiales - entonces usted debe pagar la multa ¬¬ - le dijeron al pobre chofer. Pe...pero mis luces sí sirven!! - se defendió este. Kof... Trowa... - dijo Quatre disimuladamente. Trowa, q estaba cerca del camión, pateó sin querer queriendo las luces d atrás y se apagaron. Ajá!!! Con que quería engañarnos?? T _ T pero ellos lo hicieron... - dijo el conductor. Quatre se apiadó de él. Ohh... está bien! Yo pagaré la multa ^^ - dijo Quatre. TODOS: o_0??! Gracias!!!!! T_T - dijo el conductor. No hay problema!!! Tome oficial, un extra para sus donas n__n - ( ^^U no, no es un soborno). Muy bien, pueden irse chicos! - dijo la policía y se marchó. Gracias amigo - dijo Wufei. X los viejos tiempos Wufi! Quatre? Si? No me digas Wufi ¬¬ Ups, lo siento ^^ jejejeje. Ya sé!! Hoy tengo una fiesta con los chicos, q tal si van para agradecerles? Habrá mucha comida y bebida gratis... - dijo Wufi (se me pegó :P) Oh! Será muy divertido!! ^^ - dijo Quatre, obviamente tomando ¨ bebidas ¨ como refresco. No tomo - dijo lacónicamente Trowa, con cara de ¨ no creo q sea buena idea ¨ . También habrá cigarros - continuó Wufei. Bueno ^0^ - dijo Trowa - ya q insistes. Quatre: O_OU  
  
Más tarde, en otro lugar...  
  
No... Heero...no vas a volver a esa coladera!!! - gritaba Dúo jalando a Heero de su camisa. Déjame en paz, es MI casa!!!! - gritaba Heero tratando d soltarse. No seas necio!!! Ah, si? Y entonces dónde dormiré?? En el basurero?? ESO no era necesario ¬¬ :P Bueno! X lo menos acompáñame a cenar entonces! Está bien... pero ahora yo escojo el lugar... ñacañacañaca... Sé q me voy a arrepentir -_-U muy bien! A dónde quieres ir? Ya lo verás...jeje..je...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! O_O me das miedo. Lo sé...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! U_Uu gulp. En un ¨ restaurante ¨ (bar d mala muerte) a las afueras de la ciudad... Ya llegamos, chicos n__n este es el lugar - dijo Wufei alegremente. Pensé q era... un poco diferente ^^U - dijo Quatre. No q era un restaurante?? - preguntó Trowa. Claro q lo es!!! Si no q?? - replicó Wufei. ¨ Un bar d mala muerte ¨ pensó Trowa. Supongo q un restaurante ¬¬ - dijo Trowa. Vamos, entren! Es mi segunda casa! En serio? Y cuál es tu casa? - preguntó Quatre. Ejem... d hecho no tengo ^^U - dijo Wufei - me la quitaron hace años x no pagar las cuentas. Oh -_-U - dijeron Trowa y Quatre. Hola amigo! - dijo Wufei saludando a un tipo grande y d cola caballo. Wufei! Vas a apostar a estos 2? Jajajajaja! Jajajajajaja, tal vez, si me quedo sin efectivo. Eh... jejeje - rió Quatre tímidamente. Vamos Trowa! Es un chiste! - exclamó Wufei dándole un codazo - ríete!! Yo-jamás-me-río ¬¬ - dijo Trowa. T creemos n__nU - dijeron los chicos. Bueno, entren, la acción está a punto d empezar - todos entraron, mientras Trowa se preguntaba cuál sería la ¨ acción ¨ . Wufei!!!! Ven a ver el espectáculo! Un tipo va a tragarse 20 cervezas! Genial! - y se unieron a los demás tipos alrededor d un círculo. Vamos Heero, vamos! Vamos Heero, vamos!!!!! - gritaban, y sip ^^ allí estaba Heero tomando una cerveza tras otra. Esto no puede estar pasando... no lo conozco, jamás lo he visto - murmuraba Dúo rojo d vergüenza y volteando a otro lugar. Dúo!!!!!!!!! Hoolaaaa! - exclamó Quatre acercándose. Huh? Quatre? Trowa? Wufei? Q sorpresa!!! Q hacen aquí? Jejejeje ^^ es una larga historia... - dijo Quatre - quién hubiera pensado q nos encontraríamos los 5 d nuevo!!! Hic! Lo logré - dijo Heero bajando d la mesa y balanceándose un poco. Heero Yuy!!!!! Das pena!!! - gritó Dúo. Hola Dúo! Hic! Q trae x acá? Hic! Ay Dios... - dijo Quatre - ¿? y Trowa?? Creen q son los mejores en el pokar? Denme un cigarrillo y ya veremos... - dijo Trowa sentándose a la mesa d unos apostadores. Vamos a enseñarle un par d cosas al chicuelo, amigos - respodió uno. Ya lo veremos - replicó Trowa - reparte. Jejejeje Trowa? Tienes dinero? ^^U - preguntó Quatre. Ehhh.... tú no t preocupes!! No perderé! Está en la quiebra - susurró Dúo. Huh? Cómo lo sabes Dúo? - preguntó Quatre. Lenguaje d jugador n__n - dijo Dúo. Tú jugabas??! Bueeeno... antes d ser piloto me conocían como ¨ El Rey del Dominó ¨ !!! ^^ tal vez es hora d volver a reclamar mi trofeo jajajajaja!!!! Ehhh, Dúo... crees q jueguen al dominó... aquí?? Sí!!! Xq no?? ¨ Xq es un bar d mala muerte se me hace buena razón ¨ Mira!! Allá está la mesa!! n__n nos vemos! - se despidió Dúo. O_o??! Sí! Aquí jugamos d todo ^^ - dijo Wufei. ^^u jejejeje ya veo... Ven Heero! Juguemos ruleta rusa! Wufei... crees q es buena idea?? No es un poco... no sé... peligroso???! Naa... a Heero no le importa, verdad? Claro, hic! Q hic! No hic! - murmuró Heero. Pero... Heero está borracho Wufei!!!!! No está bien consciente!!! - pero Wufei y Heero ya iban llegando a la mesa. UoU ay Dios! Quién querría q todo teníamos un vicio? - se dijo Quatre - espero q nunca vayamos a las Vegas n__n Hey tú!! Yo? - preguntó Quatre volteando. Sí!! T apuesto a q no puedes poner los 10 dardos en el blanco! Estás seguro Sanju? - le susurró uno d sus amigos. Sí! Míralo! Se ve como el típico niño bueno rico sin puntería! Además estoy en quiebra... será pan comido!! Lo siento... no me gusta apostar ^^U Vamos! Q tal unos... 500 yens! ¨ Es lo q cuestan los departamentos!!! ¨ Un juego estará bien ^^ - respondió Quatre. Pocos minutos después Bueno gané! - dijo Quatre, luego d clavar el último dardo en el blanco uno tras otro. O_o?? Cómo lo hizo?!! - seguía repitiendo el tipo. Bueno, tenía razón en decir q Quatre era un típico niño rico y bueno... pero lo q no sabía es q era piloto d Gundam XD (N/A Si eso no t da puntería... entonces q?). Bien, señor, mi dinero - dijo Quatre sonriendo. Ohh... chicos... el muchachito quiere su dinero - dijo burlonamente Sanju tronando sus nudillos - q tal si todos le pagamos? En serio? Vaya, q amables!! - exclamó Quatre sin comprender muy bien n__nU Quatre! - exclamó Trowa. Sí? Q sucede? - preguntó Trowa mirando desconfiadamente a los tipos - quiénes son? Ellos? Son unos señores q amablemente me pagarán 500 yens cada uno! No es genial?? Muchachos! Q pasa aquí?? - preguntó Dúo al volver tmb observando a los tipos. Pasa algo? - preguntó Wufei (aún vivo) trayendo a Heero a la rastra. Wufei! Heero está..? Ahh, nop!!! Se quedó dormido a causa del alcohol! Bueno... mejor ya nos vamos! - dijeron los tipos acobardados retirándose. No hasta q le paguen a nuestro amigo su dinero ¬¬ - dijo Trowa - uno x uno! Aww... toma. Ahí tienes. Aquí está - así fueron pagándole a Quatre (q seguía sonriendo sin comprender nada). Wow! Todos ganamos bastante, pero el q nos superó fue Quatre!! - dijo Wufei. Quién diría q nuestro amigo es un experto en los juegos d azar!!! - dijo Dúo despeinándolo. Jejejeje ^^U no es para tanto! - rió Quatre modestamente. Quatre!! Ganaste 2000 yens en una noche!!!!! - exclamó Trowa. Quién se fija en los números! :P - dijo Quatre, pero x la expresión d asombro d sus amigos parecía q ellos sí. Bueno, con este dinero los 5 tendremos en dónde dormir hoy!! ^^ - exclamó Quatre. TODOS: Eh???! Sip! Como ninguno tiene un ¨ buen lugar ¨ para quedarse... decidí q todos viviéramos juntos!!!!!!!!! - gritó Quatre - no es genial??! - todos se quedaron d piedra, horrorizados, pero Quatre pensó q se habían paralizados d la emoción XD Q-q dijiste, Quatre?? X un momento pensé q... n__nU Eso mismo!!!! Viviremos juntos!!!!!!! Creo q voy a desmayarme - dijo Wufei. Estás hablando en serio? ñ_n - preguntó Trowa. Pues clarooo!!!!!!! Heero tmb está d acuerdo, verdad Heero? - Heero seguía roncando en una banca del parque y se inclinó hacia delante en medio d sus sueños. Lo ven?? O_o??????!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pero les tengo una noticia mucho mejor ^^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, oh - dijo Dúo aterrorizado. Esto se va a poner feo... - murmuró Trowa. Wufei estaba sin habla como petrificado x el terror. Zzzzzzzzzzzz.... - Dijo Heero. A partir d la próxima semana iremos juntos a la universidad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Q??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?! - exclamaron todos. Esto es peor d lo q imaginaba - dijo Trowa. T.T - Dúo solamente derramaba lágrimas dramáticas. Y tú q opinas Wufei??! No es grandioso??!! - exclamó Quatre. Mátame x favor mátame!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - le suplicó a Trowa T.T Y tú Heero? - dijo Quatre n__n Zzzzzzzzzzz.... Ese es el espíritu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Les aseguro q será un semestre q nunca olvidaremos!!!! - exclamó Quatre ^^ D eso estamos seguros T.T - dijeron todos (N/A :P ^^ n__n XD () 


	2. II

Capítulo 2- De Relena y otras plagas  
  
Los rayos tempranos d un sol mañanero, despertaron a uno d los jóvenes pilotos, quien se frotó los ojos descubriendo q ninguno d sus compañeros estaba aún despierto. Con un bostezo acompañado d un ¨ Q flojos son ¨ decidió levantarse y salir a buscar algo d desayunar. Se puso su vestimenta habitual (es decir, sus típicos jeans d mezclilla y una playera oscura d manga larga, no importando nunca el calor q pudiera haber) y salió d la habitación. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al encontrar unas 5 cajas d cereal, cada cual con su botella d leche, y una nota en la mesa q decía:  
  
" Buenos días tengan todos!!! ^^ apuesto a q Trowa es el primero q leerá esto, así q t aviso q fui a arreglar un par d cosas sobre la Universidad y q volveré en un par d horas. Traten d llevarse bien hasta entonces, ok? Recuerden q la sangre es difícil d limpiar! Saludos!!!!!  
Quatre ¨  
  
-Debí haberlo imaginado -__-U - pensó Trowa sentándose a comer. Con el tiempo los otros chicos se fueron despertando.  
  
-Trowa? Dónde estamos?? - preguntó un confundido Heero, quien había sido arrastrado inconscientemente hasta el departamento.  
  
-Ahora vives aquí, igual q Quatre, Dúo y yo - respondió Trowa con toda normalidad, un grito d Wufei lo interrumpió:  
  
-Cómo espera Quatre q yo use esto?!?!?!?! - gritó mientras sostenía con su mano una pijama d conejitos y abejas - seré la burla d todos mis amigos!!! T.T todo el respeto q he ganado se perderá!! Q desgraciado soy!! Tendré q cambiar d trabajo y d identidad...  
  
-Ah, sí. Él también vino - continuó Trowa.  
  
-Este es mi desayuno? - preguntó Heero apuntando a la caja.  
  
-Sí, Quatre dejó una para cada quien - Heero se sirvió media caja en el tazón - pero si yo fuera tú no me la comería toda.  
  
-Y xq no? - replicó Heero tragando como res - cuando estoy crudo me da hambre!  
  
-Bueno, has aumentado unos kilos desde q dejaste los Gundam - observó Trowa sonriendo.  
  
-Me estás diciendo gordo?! Y tú cómo sabes eso?!?  
  
-Quién crees q t trajo cargando?? ¬¬ - en ese momento Wufi entró en la cocina y comenzó a devorar todo su cereal sin tomarse la molestia d ponerlo en el plato.  
  
-Yo q tú no haría eso... - comentó Trowa, quien sorprendentemente aún no se había terminado su ración (oigan! Ese chico si mastica bien la comida!).  
  
-Vamos Trowa! No me vas a dar una clase d modales, verdad?  
  
-No - respondió inocentemente Trowa - pero podrías tragarte el premio... - un sonido ahogado le informó a Trowa q había dado en el blanco.  
  
-Kof...kof... auxilioooo... - la voz d Wufei se entremezclaba con una musiquita d carrusel, mientras éste caía al piso retorciéndose la garganta.  
  
WUFEI: XoX  
  
Sin q ninguno d sus amigos pareciera querer intentar nada para ayudarlo, Heero le lanzó una leve mirada d interrogación a Trowa.  
  
-Un muñeco d cuerda - respondió Trowa sin darle importancia - t vas a comer eso?  
  
-No... creo q la carne d venado es muy grasosa... tal vez sí engordé un poquito sin darme cuenta... - dijo Heero entregándole el resto d su cereal a Trowa, quien lo tomó sonriendo como a quien todo le sale como planea. Mientras Trowa agregaba el cereal a su ya d x sí rebosante tazón, Heero observaba detenidamente su abdomen.  
  
-Ahhh!!!!!!!!!! - gritó Dúo d pronto desde el baño, al tiempo q salía corriendo del baño hacia la cocina - un monstruo!!!!!!  
  
-Ya despertaste - lo saludó Trowa con tranquilidad, sip, adivinaron; TODAVÍA sin terminar su desayuno.  
  
-Chicos!!!!!! Hay un monstruo horripilante en el bañooo!!!!!!!! - seguía gritando Dúo con desesperación - Heero!! - rápidamente sus ojos se posaron en su amigo - tú eres experto en matanzas o no?? vamos! Ve a hacer lo q haces mejor!!!! Acaba con la vida d ese animal!!!!!! - Heero, al parecer acostumbrado a no prestarle atención al pobre niño d la trenza, seguía mirando su cuerpo en el espejo; cambiando d pose constantemente.  
  
-Dúo - dijo el piloto d la forma tan seria q le era distintitiva, parando un segundo la histeria d su amigo.  
  
-Sí? Decidiste terminar con el monstruo??! - preguntó Dúo ansiosamente.  
  
-Esta camisa me hacer ver llenito? - inquirió Heero, totalmente indiferente a las esperanzas d Dúo, y todavía centrado en su preocupación principal: su aparente problema d figura XD  
  
-XD Ay Heero... U.U no sé cómo pude confiar en ti!!!!! Bueno! Si ninguno d los presentes piensa hacer algo al respecto! Yo lo haré!!!!!!! - exclamó Dúo decidido y envalentonado.  
  
-Eso significa q no vas a comerte tu desayuno? - preguntó Trowa con la boca llena d cereal y obviamente resuelto a no acabarse un insignificante tazón d cereal en toooda la mañana!!!!  
  
-Solamente los cobardes pueden comer mientras la vida d sus amigos está en problemas... - respondió dramáticamente Dúo mientras sonreía como héroe d película d acción - pues no Dúo Maxwell!!!!!! Él va a salvarlos aunq ellos no quieran!!  
  
-*Slurp* Quieres decir q no? - simplificó Trowa desde la mesa.  
  
-Y tal parece q no quieren ser salvados -_-U y a todo esto... dónde está Wufei?? - el pobre adolescente continuaba cambiando d color en el piso, sin q nadie d los ahí presentes lo recordara.  
  
-Mmm... sí... creo q estuvo x aquí hace no mucho... - recordó Trowa, terminando d servirse la caja d Dúo en su ya desbordante platón.  
  
-No importa... yo solito aniquilaré a ese engendro del mal!!!!!! En marcha!! - Dúo corrió a toda prisa hacia el baño, pero cierto Wufei tirado inconvenientemente a mitad del pasillo lo derribó.  
  
-Wahhh!! Wufei! Así q aquí estabas! No t enseñaron q no es buena idea asfixiarse cuando alguien está tratando d salvar al mundo?! O_O Dios! Wufei se asfixia!!!! Ayuda!!! - Trowa se tomó un momento para mirar fuera d su plato y observó detenidamente la escena mientras terminaba d pasar el cereal q estaba masticando.  
  
-Seguro q no es un ejercicio d yoga para relajarse? Creí q a Wufei le gustaban ese tipo d cosas...  
  
-Es cierto! Wufei... eso es lo estás haciendo? - obviamente el pobre chinito no podía permitirse hablar en ese estado!! Así q lo único q escuchó Dúo fue una especie d jadeo, acompañado con una tonta música d juguete.  
  
-Vaya! No tenías q ser tan grosero!! Sólo me estaba preocupando x ti! Aunq, x lo visto, eso no es bien recibido en este lugar! Mejor voy a buscar algún equipo d protección contra el monstruo... - así, Dúo se marchó silbando d la cocina, mientras Wufei no podía más q lamentar q Trowa fuera tan poco comunicativo; o si no seguramente hubiera podido decirle antes lo del juguete sorpresa!!!! Luego de unos minutos, Dúo volvió a pasar vestido con ropa militar y un sombrero d hierbas en el cabello, llevaba también una especie d metralleta rellena de algo q olía espantoso!  
  
Kof...kof... Heero, t dije q t bañaras - musitó Trowa tan tranquilo como siempre, masticando la 10000000000 hojuela de cereal.  
  
Ah! Estás diciendo q aparte d gordo soy apestoso!? Q sigue??! Luego seré un hippie? O aún peor! Como Dúo!!!  
  
Eso no me hizo gracia ¬¬  
  
Pero q cosa traes allí!?! Huele peor q Relena muerta! - el rostro del muchacho se iluminó - es eso?? Relena x fin hizo algo bueno y se suicidó??!! Di q sí!!! X favor di q sí!!!! T.T  
  
No!  
  
T.T xq??? xQ???? - Heero tomó su chaqueta y dirigiéndose a la puerta avisó - voy a la cantina T_T  
  
Ese tipo no tiene otra forma d resolver sus problemas o q?! - suspiró Dúo, luego, bajando sobre su rostro una careta de oxígeno, continuó - bueno, tengo trabajo q hacer *O* soy tan valiente! - Wufei lo tomó del pie en un intento x pedir ayuda.  
  
AAAAAAAAHH!!!!!! LOS ZOMBIES SI EXISTEN! LOS ZOMBIES SÍ EXISTEN!!! - Dúo comenzó a correr en círculos repitiendo la misma frase, arrastrando en el camino al pobre d Wufi-chan, hasta q por fin saltó y se echó en brazos d Trowa.  
  
Pronto Trowa!!! Llama a los caza fantasmas!!  
  
Vas a pedirles ayuda?  
  
No ^^ es q no quiero morir sin pedirles un autógrafo jejejejeje. (N/AXD)  
  
-__-U - harto d no poder seguir el interminable letargo d su desayuno, Trowa tocó a Dúo (quien enterraba la cabeza aterrado en el hombro d Trowa) en el hombro, éste volteó cautelosamente:  
  
Ya se fueron los zombies? - con cara d circunstancias, Trowa señaló abajo. Dúo asomó la cabeza y observó la figura d Wufei en el piso, aún tomado a su pie.  
  
@_@  
  
Wufei!! Me diste un susto d muerte...! es decir... a Trowa!!! Sip! Él estaba histérico! No t da vergüenza?!  
  
Gllgdmm... - murmuró el mareado Wufei.  
  
Ja! Solo eso puedes decir en tu defensa?  
  
Dice q lo estás pisando - tradujo Trowa, soltando a Dúo (quien aún no se había bajado d sus brazos).  
  
Oh ^^U lo siento, Dúo retiró su otro pie (dejando su huella estampada en la camiseta d Wufei) y luego cayendo encima d él cuando Trowa lo soltó. Obviamente nuestro amigo chino le sirvió como ¨ colchón ¨ y rebotando el alegre muchacho se puso en pie.  
  
Ah, gracias Wufei, q amable ^^ ahora sí!!! A acabar con el monstruo!!! ^0^ - orgullosamente Dúo se dirigió al baño.  
  
Dúo.... solamente x curiosidad, para q estás vestido así? - preguntó Trowa.  
  
Como q para q!! Pues es mi camuflaje!!  
  
Ajá... y cómo vas a camuflajearte vestido d pasto en un baño.  
  
O.O ....  
  
Dúo?  
  
... ^^ q preguntas tan tontas haces Trowa! Jajajajajajaja! ¨ Uf! No se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea d q decir! ¨ ¨ No tenía idea de q decir -__-U ¨  
  
Otra cantinero... hic! Ay usted sí es mi amigo... - Heero recibió su cerveza y se la tomó hasta el fondo.  
  
Q puedo hacer para librarme d una peste? Hic!  
  
Pues báñate! - respondió el don d cantina.  
  
Hic! No señor! Es una peste d otras!!  
  
Escuche, esto es lo q hará: pague tooda su cuenta, váyase a casa y llame al plaguicida!!  
  
Hic! Ay, q buenos consejos mi don! Sabe... creo q siempre sí me tendría q bañar! - comentó Heero oliendo su camiseta.  
  
Alguien dijo algo d bañar a Heero???? *___* - a primera vista parecía un hombre.... bueno no... un payaso en realidad! Pero ese no es el punto... el caso es q... observado más d cerca, parecía una mujer!! Ok, ok! NO parecía mujer... parecía trasvesti... pero ya olvídenlo! Sólo podía ser una persona...  
  
REELELA!!!!!! Corran todos!!! - en un instante, el bar se quedó vacío.  
  
Ahhhhh!!!!!!! - más dormido q despierto, Heero huyó a toda velocidad d la espantosa Relena (la cual usaba ahora una peluca naranja d payaso) N/A Estaba calva recuerdan? Y la loca corrió tras él tratando d alcanzarlo.  
  
Espera!!! Espera mi amor!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Policía!! Arrésteme!!! T.T  
  
Q? Ahhh!!! Es Relena!!! Corran!!!!!  
  
Diablos! - a Heero no le quedó más remedio q seguir corriendo.  
  
Mientras tanto, cerca d allí Quatre compraba distraídamente sus útiles  
escolares.  
  
-Uy, esta pluma es bonita ^^ - pensó Quatre observando un bolígrafo  
infantil lleno d osos - me la llevaré!!!! - en eso se soltó una  
estampida de animales tras él, mientras los elefantes y los conejos  
corrían junto a las jirafas y a los borregos (sip! Adivinaron! Heero  
pasó por un zoológico ^^) el chico se quedó pensativo.  
  
-Hmm... creo q algo raro pasa aquí... ya lo tengo! Se me olvidó el  
dinero en casa!! ^^ q tonto fui! - mientras caminaba a casa el  
alegre chico apenas notó la destrucción a su paso.  
  
-Bonito auto señores Higanara!!! ^^ lo cambiaron por un compacto? -  
preguntó Quatre señalando un auto aparentemente pisoteado por los  
elefantes.  
  
-Lalalala! Q bonito está el día hoy!! ^^  
  
-Quatre!!! Hic! Ayuuda!!!! - Heero alcanzó de pronto a su amigo.  
  
-Heero! Q sorpresa! Q haces x aquí??  
  
-Corazón!!!! Espera! Todavía no me dices cómo quieres ponerle a  
nuestro 40° hijo!!!!!  
  
-Ahhh!!!!! - Heero continuó corriendo despavorido.  
  
-Cuánta energía ^^ srita. Relena! Cambió d look?  
  
-Heero!!!! Mi vida!! Hola Quatre, no has visto a mi osito x aquí??  
  
-Hmm... no sé a cuál se refiere! Pero allá dentro vi varios ositos ^^  
- respondió Quatre, señalando una carpa de circo.  
  
-Heerito!!!!!! Estás allí??  
  
-Con que aquí estabas? Vamos! Aún tenemos q viajar a la Antártida! -  
confundiendo a Relena con uno de sus compañeros, un payaso salió del  
circo y la jaló a una de las jaulas - todavía no limpias la jaula d  
los leones!!  
  
-Heero-chan!!!!!! Regresaré x ti!!!!!!! Lo juro!!!!!!  
  
-Fiu... q cerca estuvo eso ¬¬  
  
-Hola Heero-chan!!!! ^^ no sabía q t gustaba q t dijeran así!  
  
-Eso es xq NO ME GUSTA!!!!! ¬¬  
  
-Heerito?  
  
-¬¬****  
  
-Yu-yu? n__n  
  
-Quieres morir? ¬¬  
  
-Jajajajaja, q bromista eres! ^^  
  
-¬¬ - Heero sacó dos pistolas reales y le apuntó - vamos a casa, t  
estaré vigilando ¬.¬  
  
-^^U jeje.  
  
Al llegar a casa...  
  
-Regresamos!! n__n q tal su día? - preguntó Quatre colocando las  
compras sobre la mesa - esperen a ver el uniforme! Se van a morir! ^^  
- pero al entrar a la cocina vieron q al parecer una guerra nuclear  
había ocurrido en el lugar.  
  
-Relena tmb pasó x aquí o q? Hic! - dijo Heero tambaleándose un poco.  
  
-Quatre!!! El monstruo tiene aliados!! - Dúo gritó saliendo del baño,  
con un montón d moretones en los brazos y la cara.  
  
-Cómo?! - Quatre se acercó al baño.  
  
-Nos invaden!! Nos invaden!  
  
-Oz? - preguntó Trowa tranquilamente, finalmente a punto d terminar d  
desayunar.  
  
-Relena? - preguntó Heero sacando sus pistolas y comenzando a  
disparar.  
  
-Mmjk! - dijo Wufei q aún seguía atragantándose (no me pregunten cómo  
es q sigue vivo -__-U)  
  
-Mi tía Juana?! - exclamó Dúo. Todos dejaron d hacer lo q hacían para  
mirarlo.  
  
-No, es algo mucho peor. Estamos en alerta roja d cucarachas!! -  
respondió Quatre - tendré q ir x el equipo - mientras nuestro amigo  
rubio se marchaba, Trowa y Heero miraron a Dúo.  
  
-Ese es tu monstruo? - preguntó Trowa.  
  
-~^_^~ jajajajaja! Q cosas no?  
  
-Tengo q salir d aquí ¬¬ - murmuró Heero molesto - Quatre regresó tras  
haber vaciado unas toneladas d insecticida en el baño.  
  
-Listo! Pero.... Dúo, q les echaste encima?  
  
-D la colonia d Heero ^^U  
  
-O_O  
  
-U_Uu  
  
-Q?! Fue lo q peor olía q encontré!! No puedo creer q t la pongas  
Heero!  
  
-Sirve para ahuyentar a Relena ¬¬  
  
-Alguien me llamó? *__* - chilló Relena cayendo x la chimenea. En eso  
pasó Trowa con unos billetes y fue hacia la puerta, volteó y suspiró:  
  
-No quiero saber q pasó - dijo tomando las llaves - iré a comprar  
cereal.  
  
-Muy bien!! ^^ nos vemos! - exclamó Quatre.  
  
-Ay!! Cómo nos divertiremos!!! - gritó Relena pronta para abrazar a  
Heero.  
  
-T dije q teníamos q tapar esa chimenea ¬¬** - le dijo Heero a Dúo.  
  
-Yo pensé q era para q no entrara Santa Claus ._.u  
  
Para Santa?!! O_O - exclamó Quatre.  
  
-No seas tonto ¬_¬ - replicó Heero.  
  
Fiu! ^^ - pensó Quatre.  
  
-Santa no existe ¬.¬  
  
-O_O! T.T es mentira!! - Quatre salió corriendo de la habitación.  
  
-Eres un tonto, Yuy! U.U - Dúo suspiró y se fue hacia la puerta. Justo  
iba entrando Trowa con unas bolsas.  
  
-A dónde vas? - preguntó Trowa descargando su compra.  
  
-A comprar un traje d Santa Claus y una barba U¬¬ - respondió Dúo.  
  
-Tranquilo Quatre! X lo menos el hada d los dientes y el conejo d  
pascua sí existen! Sí señor!! ^0^ - se repetía a sí mismo Quatre.  
  
-No, no es cierto - replicó Heero, siendo desagradablemente estrujado  
x Relena.  
  
-No!! T.T - Quatre salió corriendo d allí.  
  
-Y tú a dónde vas? - preguntó Trowa.  
  
-A demostrar la existencia d los Reyes Magos *_*  
  
-O.o Bueno... Heero, q onda con los otros...?  
  
-No preguntes ¬_¬  
  
-T amo Heero!!! *_*  
  
-Relena tus padres están en la vía esperándote - dijo Trowa sentándose  
en una silla y sacando un libro.  
  
-Papi, mami!!! Me voy a casar con Heero-chan!!!! - gritó Relena  
saliendo como loca a la calle.  
  
-Trowa... sus padres están muertos - dijo Heero desentumeciendo su  
cuerpo - y a esta hora pasa el tren más largo d Japón... - continuó  
Heero.  
  
-Lo sé - respondió Trowa, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Oh, xq no se me ocurrió a mi!? - mientras tanto, al ir x un vaso d  
agua, Quatrecito encontró a Wufei.  
  
-Hola Wufei!! ^^ encontraste tu pijama nueva?  
  
-¬¬ Mjkjkmkmkm...  
  
-¿? T pasa algo...? - unos ruidos raros comenzaron a escucharse en la  
chimenea, temiendo q fuera Relena, Heero tomó su escopeta, Quatre y  
Wufei se pusieron alerta y Trowa... fue x un plato d galletas XD  
  
-Demonios! Xq ese tipo no se puso a dieta?! Bueno, creo q ya... AHH!!!  
- d un sentonazo, Dúo cayó frente a ellos con una barba falsa y su  
cabello castaño entresaliendo d su gorro d Santa.  
  
-Kof... kof... kof... ejem... quiero decir... Jo, jo, jo!! Hay algún  
chico bueno q no crea en mi x ahí?  
  
-Fmm... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! - Wufei escupió un carrusel mientras se reía  
con ganas d semejante escena.  
  
-Jejeje, q estás haciendo Dúo? ^-^ - preguntó Quatre. El gorrito y el  
ánimo d Dúo se desinflaron.  
  
-TOT xq a mi? - preguntó Dúo llorando dramáticamente.  
  
Y así terminó ese día mientras todos reían, excepto en el caso d  
Trowa y Heero, q sólo sonreían, ya q su ética profesional d ser el  
cool boy no se los permitía. El primer día d clases cada vez se  
aproxima más!!  
  
Hoola!! Perdón x haber tardado tanto en continuarlo, es la inspiración  
y el tiempo se me escaparon y no pude atraparlos hasta las vacaciones  
^^U espero no tardar mucho en el siguiente... n__n  
Muchas gracias a kathy stggvk y a Suna y GABBYlabarda x sus reviews  
^^ me dieron mucho ánimop para continuarle (si no créanme q me hubiera  
tardado más tiempo XD jajajajaja) espero q las líneas sí se separen  
esta vez ¬¬ para amenizar la lectura n__n  
  
I will be a otaku forever!! (  
Happy Sagara ( 


End file.
